


*handwave*

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Gannicus woke up with a gasp.





	*handwave*

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: curls

Gannicus woke up with a gasp.

Dawn had not come yet, but the embers from last night’s fire still glowed. He instantly felt a soft hand reach out to clutch his.

“I saw it again! You were dead! Both of you were dead!” The hangover was not helping; he still heard the chilling gurgle and the whoosh of the brute’s dagger.

Melitta held him to her chest, stroking his hair… “Worry not! Here we are! We are still of this world…”

“It was merely bad dream,” Gannicus felt Oenomaus slipping behind him, curling around his body. “Go back to sleep.”


End file.
